Cali Cali (To czas dla Kolumbii!)
Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Ameryki Odcinek 3 "Cali Cali (To czas dla Kolumbii!)" McKey stała przed rynkiem w Caracas. McKey: Witajcie! Ciągle jesteśmy w Caracas, jednak uczestnicy właśnie w tym momencie zmierzają do swoich samolotów by polecieć do Kolumbii, gdzie rozegra się kolejne zadanie. Odwiedzi nas Shakira, która pomoże nam w kolejnym zadaniu. Natomiast BLIŹNIACY będą mogli dzisiaj trochę odpocząć. W dzisiejszym odcinku uczestnicy oficjalnie dowiedzą się o udziale bliźniaków jak również będą musieli po raz pierwszy WSKAZAĆ osobę, która mogłaby owego bliźniaka posiadać. Zapytacie się dlaczego? Prowadząca wzruszyła ramionami. McKey: Cóż... nie możemy pozwolić by uczestnicy zapomnieli o bliźniakach. Twist już jest w trzeciej fazie. Bliźniaki walczą, a David może i wiedział kto ma bliźniaków... ale ta wiedza i tak mu już nie pomoże. <3 McKey opadła się o stolik. McKey: A co się stało w ostatnim odcinku? Zaczęła się wielka walka o poszukiwanie immunitetów. Immunitety znaleźli Klein, w obecności Kuahyin'a i Ellie'go, którzy jednak nic nie zauważyli... natomiast u Pań immunitet znalazły: Vivian, Emma i Yoanna. Przyłapała je Kimberly, która od razu wygadała się Fatimie i Rolandzie. Czyżby u Amazonek uformowały się dwa równie silne sojusze? Poza tym wszyscy mieli dość David'a, który ratował się wszystkim co mógł. Zadanie z jedzenia obrzydliwych hallac ze śmieci wygrały Amazonki i wysłały Inków na swoją pierwszą ceremonie. Panowie jednogłośnie przegłosowali David'a i ten opuścił program, zostawiając Henry'ego na pastwę losu i wątpliwości o własną wartość. A teraz... jak rozłożą się sojusze? Czy Amazonki skoczą sobie do gardeł? Czy Henry popłaczę się jak mała dziewczynka? Tego dowiecie się w dzisiejszym odcinku... Totalnej... Porażki... Zemstyyy... AMERYYYKI!!! Zaciemnienie, po którym pojawiły się zdjęcia uczestników, a po nim logo. Wenezuela, Caracas, Rynek right|125px right|125px Nastąpił mały powrót w akcji. Panowie wracali właśnie z ceremonii i właśnie dołączyły do nich Panie, które obserwowały całą ceremonię z pobliskiej kawiarni. Generalnie nie słyszały niczego, co wydarzyło się na ceremonii, a tym bardziej tego, że David oznajmił Inkom, że ktoś w programie posiadał tajemniczego bliźniaka... (pokój zwierzeń)Tyson: Wow... ta ceremonia była straszna. Szczególnie zabolał mnie fakt, że znowu zagrożony był Henry. Znowu się załamie biedny, i jeszcze te oskarżenia ze strony David'a... cóż. Nie możemy powiedzieć, że mówił prawdę. Vivian jako pierwsza wystrzeliła z krzesła ciekawa rezultatów. Vivian: Lol?! I co się stało?! Rozejrzała się. Vivian: A jednak David! Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, oczywiście zrobiła to tak dyskretnie, że nie zauważył tego prawie nikt... no może z wyjątkiem Fatimy, która już miała przygotowaną ciętą ripostę. (pokój zwierzeń)Vivian: Lololololo! <3 Dwie ceremonie i jak dla mnie dwa super wspomagacze! Pozbycie się DeMony, a teraz fakt, że Inkowie pozbyli się David'a dodatkowo mi pomaga! Yolo! Oni i Klein sprawili, że wyleciałam z tego programu! I lol... teraz z tej trójki został tylko Klein, który jest może z tej trójki najgorszy... Fatima wstała i jak gdyby nigdy nic wylała na sukienkę Rolandy swoją kawę. Rolanda: Aaa! <3 nie tak gorąco, bo jeszcze rzucę się z tego gorąca na jakiegoś z naszych przystojniaczków hihihihihihi! <3 <3 <3 Puściła oko do Gil'a. Rolanda: Mówię o Tobie... pączusiu z pysznym nadzieniem! <3 (pokój zwierzeń)Gil: David odpadł. Super wiadomość, jednak musimy być świadomi tego, że ten "bliźniak" jest wśród naszej dwunastki... Wątpię, by David skłamał, wiedział, że bez niego się przecież zjednamy... Ale cóż. Moja intuicja mówi mi, że to prawda i będę się tego trzymał! Fatima oparła się o stół. Fatima: Bla, bla, bla, hipsterko! I co teraz zrobisz? O jej odpadł jakiś tam ktoś, kogo nawet nie znam i nie był tego pewnie godzien... Kogo On obchodzi! Vivian: Lol Fatima... znowu zaczynasz? Fatima: A żebyś wiedziała, ja to zacznę i ja to skończę i nikt inny z tych "pseudo" gwiazd. W ogóle nie wstyd wam się nazywać "gwiazdami" w mojej wspaniałej obecności? Machnęła włosami. Fatima: Spójrzmy prawdzie w moje piękne oczy. To ja jestem gwiazdą. Rolado Wołowa! Daj koronę! Rolanda: Ogólnie nie zdążyłam i nie miałam za co jej kupić i jubilera więc ją zrobiłam... z folii aluminiowej po żeberkach! <3 Wyjęła z kieszeni nieco zgniecioną koroną, pokrytą resztkami sosu BBQ. Fatima: Fuuu! Wzięła przez chusteczkę koronę i rzuciła ją w stronę Kimberly. Korona odbiła się od twarzy dziewczyny zostawiając na niej ślady sosu. Fatima: Mówiłam szmaragdy, rubiny i może diamenty! Co Ty mi tu dajesz jakąś folię, jakbym była jakimś kurczakiem czy, co tam jecie z braku kawioru?! Rolanda: Starałam się! Mówiłam Ci, że nie mam w portfeliku jakiegoś miliona dolarów... a sama też mi nie dałaś... Smarknęła w rękaw Kimberly. (pokój zwierzeń)Kimberly: Błagam... One są po prostu okropne! Zero poczucia... właściwie niczego! One są kompletnie nie życiowe... wszystkich denerwują i ja jestem przy nich odbierana źle! Ale tutaj chociaż jestem trzecia, a Vivian za blisko kręci się wokół Emmy, a Emma wokół Tysona... nie zaufam tej idiotce nawet za milion lat! Fatima: Mam to gdzieś! Jako mój pachołek musisz wykonywać moje rozkazy! Rolanda: Ale jak! Fatima: Nie wiem... w pępku masz tyle paprochów, że pewnie jakieś perły by się tam znalazły! Rolanda: Ja tam chowam drugie śniadanie!!! Henry natomiast w czasie kłótni usiadł na skraju chodnika i wolałby być w domu. (pokój zwierzeń)Henry: Jest mi źle z faktem, że po raz kolejny byłem zagrożony w pierwszym odcinku... Jest mi źle. Udało Ci się David, rozbiłeś mnie i znowu wyjdę na beksę, którego wszyscy z łatwością pokonają... ale cóż... taki już chyba mój los. ;( Kuahyin: Co robić przyjaciela? Elli: Obróć dzióbek na górę i pokaż nam jak się uśmiechasz! ^^ Obok Henry'ego usiedli Elli i Kuahyin. Henry: Nie... nic się nie dzieje chłopaki, spokojnie! Kuahyin: Hmm... Kobieta z Penisa mówić, że Ci smutno, przez Davidea! Elli: Nie martw się, my Cię uwielbiamy! <3 I na nas nie krzyczysz jak David. <3 Kuahyin: Obiad mieć racja! Ty być nasza przyjaciela! Elli: Ja Ci dam obiad... Zbliżenie na żądne zemsty oczy Ell'iego. Elli: Jeszcze zobaczymy kto będzie obiadem, jak kaczki zyskają władze na ziemi... wy pier*oleni ludzie. C: Oczywiście powiedział to tak cicho, że nawet Henry i Kuahyin, którzy siedzieli kilka centymetrów od niego tego nie usłyszeli. Henry: Emm... mówiłeś coś Elli? Elli: Nie... kocham kaczki! ^^ Henry westchnął po czym wstał i usiadł koło reszty uczestników, którzy siedzieli w kawiarni przy rynku. Klein: I jak kochani, mamy tu teraz siedzieć? ;C Tyson: Na to wygląda... Klein: To zabawmy się! Kamikadze dla wszy.... W tym momencie do kawiarni weszła McKey. McKey: Na waszym miejscu nie piłabym. <3 Wszyscy momentalnie odwrócili się ku prowadzącej. McKey: Tak, nie dam wam spokoju! Kochani, jest was w programie dwunastka. Jesteście podzieleni po równo, a nie chce ryzykować, że ktoś z was zjedzie, albo wyląduje w sąsiednim kraju bez naszych kamerzystów, a więc ogłaszam wam coś bardzo ważnego... Wszyscy w skupieniu słuchali prowadzącej. Poza Fatimą, która generalnie już popijała swojego drinka. McKey: Zatem jeszcze dzisiaj polecicie do Kolumbii. Wasze samoloty czekają już na was na Międzynarodowym Lotnisku w Caracas, a Totalny GPS jest już nastawiony. W każdym razie... Amazonki, dzisiaj będziecie mogły korzystać z luksusów waszego samolotu! A Inkowie? Będziecie musieli się wyżywić przez kolejne kilka dni z tego co wam zostało. Oczywiście wasze luksusowe strefy są już zamknięte na klucz i radzę się wszystkim przyglądać uważnie... Yoanna: A to dlaczego? Prowadząca uśmiechnęła się. McKey: Uuu, Panowie nic wam nie powiedzieli? Dziewczyny rozejrzały się pytająco między swoimi dwoma sojuszami, Panowie (oprócz Klein'a, Kuahyina i Elliego) spuścili głowy. McKey: Ech... więc tak. Ogłoszę wam to oficjalnie w tym momencie! W programie znajduje się TAJEMNICZY BLIŹNIAK... co to oznacza. Oznacza to, że jeden z obecnych tutaj uczestników ma identycznego bliźniaka, który zmienia się z uczestnikiem co zadanie/dzień. Nie ważne. Bliźniak dołączy do programu po przetrwaniu sześciu ceremonii. A zaraz po przylocie weźmiecie udział w teście "kto może być bliźniakiem?" drużyna, która będzie bliżej poprawnej odpowiedzi wygra przewagę w kolejnym zadaniu o nietykalność. Dziewczyny były w szoku po tym co usłyszały. McKey: Cóż... nie będę was zatrzymywała. W drogę! Kto pierwszy ten lepszy i wierzcie mi... chcecie być pierwsi w Kolumbii! ;) Wszyscy ruszyli w pogodni do podstawionych busów. Fatima ujeżdżała Rolandę, a Gil taszczył na plecach przygnębionego Henry'ego. (pokój zwierzeń)Fatima: Oh hell no! Nie dam się tak łatwo wysiudać z tego programu! Bitch, please możecie być tego pewni, że ja będę tutaj królową! I nie dam się wyrzucić przez jakąś hipsterkę, czy facetów!!! Wenezuela, Caracas, Port Lotniczy Był już bardzo późny wieczór. Obie drużyny przyjechały już na lotnisko i zaczęły szaleńszy bieg wzdłuż płyty lotniska. Na jej końcu stały już oba samoloty, które czekały już wyłącznie na uczestników. Pierwsze z busa wybiegły Amazonki. Poczynania Amazonek right|125px Pierwsze z samolotu wybiegły Yoanna i Emma, które rzuciły się w pogoń do samolotu. Yoanna: Emma! Radzisz sobie? Emma: Tak... (pokój zwierzeń)Emma: Czuje na sobie oddech Kimberly, i to coraz bardziej dosadnie. Ona nie da mi spokoju i muszę się jej pozbyć za wszelką cenę. Teraz to jest walka. Ja albo ona. I jedna z nas musi opuścić naszą drużynę. Yoanna już dyszała. Emma cały czas dobrze sobie mimo wszystko radziła. Yoanna: W ogóle Emmo... jak myślisz, mamy szansę w kolejnym zadaniu? Emma: Nie wiem Yo... poza tym ten Test Bliźniaka! Co to ma być... w ogóle się tego nie spodziewałam... Yoanna: Ja też... to jest straszne. Przecież nikt już kompletnie nie będzie sobie ufać. Emma: A jak, kogo obstawiasz Yo? Yoanna: Nie wiem... na pewno nie Vivian. Emma: A to dlaczego? Emma uniosła pytająco brew. Yoanna: No nie wiem. Ona mi się wydaje za bardzo charakterystyczna. Poza tym musimy jej ufać by poradzić sobie z resztą dziewczyn. Emma: Też to zauważyłaś? Yoanna: Jasne, przecież to jest walka nas kontra Fatima, Rolanda i Kimberly. Emma: Jakbyś my mogły przekonać Rolandę... Yoanna: Nie uda nam to się chyba... (pokój zwierzeń)Yoanna: Jeżeli chodzi o bliźniaka, to nie mam żadnych podejrzeń. Ogólnie chyba jakbym mogła to obstawiałabym kogoś z facetów. Albo Kimberly. Tu chodzi głównie o rozpoznawalność, a bądźmy szczerzy. Fatima, Rolanda albo Vivian są tak rozpoznawalne, że w życiu nie pomyślałabym, że któraś z nich mogłaby mieć bliźniaka... W tym momencie Fatima kopała Roladę w biodro jak ta biegła z nią na plecach. Fatima: No dalej szkapo! Co ja mam Cię uczyć jak się biega?! Rolanda: Awww! Ale ja nie umiem biegać! Fatima: I co... to niby mój problem?! Ona nam nie pomoże! Wskazała na Kimberly. Fatima: Nawet nie wiem jak się nazywa! Kimberly westchnęła. Kimberly: Już Ci mówiłam... dręczyłaś mnie przez całe trzy sezony! Fatima zastanowiła się. Fatima: Nie... nie poznaje... (pokój zwierzeń)Kimberly: Już to poruszałam wcześniej, ale Fatima jest idiotką. Nie wiem czy tak bardzo mnie nie pamięta, czy tak uporczywie gra. Nie dam się jej zastraszyć, co oczywiste, ale też nie będę na każde jej zawołanie! Ja się szanuje... a bliźniak jest w programie. Ogólnie obstawiam ogólnie Tysona. On jest na tyle wredny, że zrobiłby to mnie! Poza tym on czasami na mnie leci, a raz nie!!! Mówię wam, to on!!!!!!!! Hahahahahaha! (psychodeliczny śmiech) Dziewczyny ostatecznie pierwsze wbiegły do samolotu zostawiając w tyle Inków. Za Vivian zamknęły się drzwi i samolot odleciał do Kolumbii. Poczynania Inków right|125px Inkowie wybiegli za Paniami z drużyny Amazonek. Po otwarciu drzwi samochodu, wybiegli z niego jako pierwsi Gil i Tyson. Tyson: Nie wierzę, zostaliśmy w tyle! Znowu… (pokój zwierzeń)Tyson: Tak jak już wspominałem… ostatni raz wysłaliśmy David'a do domu… (oparł się o stolik w pokoju zwierzeń) Mam duże nadzieje w związku odejściem David'a, ponieważ pomoże nam to rozpocząć współpracę inaczej… bez różnych intryg i wskazywania potencjalnych celów i knucia za plecami… Gil: Słuchaj… Tyson… nie uważasz, że to w jakiej pozycji jesteśmy teraz ma swoje odzwierciedlenie w drodze na lotnisko…? Tyson: Co masz na myśli… Gil: To, że Elli i Kuahyin w połowie drogi musieli się zatrzymać bo postanowili wyjść?! (pokój zwierzeń)Gil: Taaaaak… czarny charakter opuścił program w drugim odcinku… dosłownie… YU… HU… w drużynie jest nas szóstka. I z tego co widzę najlepiej byłoby mi zawrzeć sojusz z Tysonem, jest najbardziej zaufaną osobą w tym programie jak na razie…. I zabrać do tego Henry'ego (zaśmiał się), bądźmy ze sobą szczerzy… on teraz jest tak podatny na sugestie, że zrobi co chcemy… Za Gil'em i Tysonem pojawił się Klein. Klein: No heeeeeejo panowie! <3 (pokój zwierzeń)Gil: …czyli wyeliminujemy z programu najniebezpieczniejszą teraz osobę, czyli Kleina. Jedyne co muszę zrobić to nastawić Tysona przeciwko niemu! Tyson od pierwszego odcinka w pewien sposób trzyma u siebie głosy Elli'ego i Kuahyina, czyli naszych drużynowych ciołków, którzy są w tym momencie na zupełnie innej planecie… Gil: Hej Klein! Uśmiechnął się i mrugnął do Klein'a, co sprawiło, że chłopak się zarumienił. Klein: Tyson… Machnął na niego ręką. Klein: Czy mógłbyś… biec może z Kuą i Ellim? (pokój zwierzeń)Klein: Ach… Gil mi się od początku podobał! Mielibyśmy piękne dzieci pochodzące z adopcji! <3 Może David byłby dawcą! <3 Od początku, jak oglądałem jeszcze Amerykę Totalnej Porażki, uważałem że Gil jest naprawdę przystojny. Pomyśleć, że wystarczyły tylko 4 sezony żebyśmy się zalotnie spotkali… biegnąć na samolot, zostając tym samym w tyle za Amazonkami! <3 Czy to jest miłość? Gil: Słuchaj Klein… nie zauważyłem tego wcześniej… ale twoje… rzęsy są takie długie. Myłeś je dzisiaj? Klein: Yyy? (pokój zwierzeń)Klein: Cóż, jest ciachem, nie oczekuje żeby był jeszcze mądry… Klein: Tak, użyłem na nich… wody… przed ceremonią? Po czym nastała niezręczna cisza. Gil: Wow! To super!!! Klein: Taaaaaaa…? (pokój zwierzeń)Klein: Czy tylko coś mi tutaj nie gra, czy didlo zaczęło brzęczeć mocniej pod moim łóżkiem? Czy Gil chce przejść… na moją stronę?! (pokój zwierzeń)Gil: Nie idzie mi to… w ogóle… mój plan polega na tym, że rozkocham w sobie Kleina, czym zyskam jego zaufanie i pomoże mi wyrzucić z programu Kuę albo Elli'ego osłabiając tym samym pozycje Tysona. A potem… wyrzucę z programu Kleina jak gdyby nigdy nic! Bądźmy ze sobą szczerzy… Klein nie ma innych szans na przetrwanie w programie niż ja! Gil i Klein byli dużo bliżej samolotu niż reszta drużyny. Henry, Tyson, Kuahyin i Elli zostali w tyle. Elli: Kuaaaaaa, dlaczego ja nie mam skrzydeł jak twoje posiłki… morderco kaczek. Kuahyin: Kua nie wie… Kua sam na dwie nogi… Elli: Ale pooomyśl, dzięki skrzydłom moglibyśmy być już w Kaczlumbii i wygrać zadanie! Henry biegł za nimi przysłuchując się całej rozmowie. Henry: Jaaaaaaa… chciałbym mieć skrzydła… Powiedział wyjątkowo cicho. Tyson: Hej Henry… nie martw się… pamiętaj, że jesteśmy z Tobą. Jesteśmy twoimi przyjaciółmi… pamiętaj o tym! (pokój zwierzeń)Henry: Może i się powtarzam, ale naprawdę odkąd pamiętam w tym programie moja wartość siebie została podważana i wykorzystywana przeciwko mnie… no może nie w ostatnim sezonie… Selisha i Fer były naprawdę miłe. Jednak, cała sytuacja z Davidem i jego nastawienie do mnie… naprawdę chciałbym odejść i mieć to za sobą… Henry zwolnił i stanął w miejscu na płycie startowej. Henry: Tyson… Ty naprawdę tego nie rozumiesz… Tyson odwrócił się do Henry'ego po tym jak sam zatrzymał się. Tyson: Henry…? Henry: Od pierwszego dnia w tym programie nie zaznałem w spokoju! Myślisz, że to tak miło być drużynowym popychadłem?! Tyson: Henry… to było… mam wrażenie, że było to z jakieś 10 lat temu czy coś, ale teraz musimy się trzymać razem! To reality show nie zwolni ponieważ tego chcesz… a jedyne co zrobisz to pogrążysz drużynę i przegramy zadanie… Henry odwrócił zły głowę. Tyson: …a wtedy bądź pewny… jak przegramy to nie powstrzymam nikogo z nich by na Ciebie nie zagłosował! Naprawdę chcesz odpaść? Tyson do niego podszedł i potrząsnął go. Tyson: Henry… naprawdę tego chcesz?! Henry wyrwał się od Tysona i ze łzami w oczach pobiegł do samolotu. (pokój zwierzeń)Tyson: Biedny Henry… naprawdę chciałbym, żeby doszedł do siebie w naturalny sposób, ale nie chcę by odpadł w taki sposób… nie chcę by ktoś zapamiętał Henry'ego w ten sposób. Nie zasługuje na to. Tyson wbiegł do samolotu jako ostatni. Drzwi za Tyson'em zamknęły się i drużyna odleciała za Amazonkami do Kolumbii. Samolot Amazonek Strefa SPA right|125px Po samym wystartowaniu do strefy SPA weszła Fatima, która była już w swoim szałowym, białym kostiumie kąpielowym (nikt nie wie jak się tak szybko przebrała). Fatima: Ach! W końcu luksusy na które zasługuje! <3 (pokój zwierzeń)Fatima: Czy zasługuję, żeby całe dnie maczać się w mleku i być wachlowaną przez finalistów Mistera Universe? No oczywiście, że tak! Może to nie są luksusy mojego kalibru i tak naprawdę powinnam pozwać produkcję, za tak słabą strefę SPA… ale… no… przynajmniej to nie jest dla tej Rolady Wołowej… wiecie, mam na myśli psychiatryk… Fatima weszła do podgrzewanego jacuzzi, z którego wyłoniła się Rolanda. Rolanda: Hej! Mam na imię Rolanda i uwielbiam pojawiać się znikąd, szczególnie jak nie brałam prysznica od tygodnia! Fatima wzdrygnęła się. Fatima: WYNOCHA TY DZIWNY MONOKLU! TO STREFA TYLKO DLA DAM! Wykopała ją z jacuzzi. Rolanda: Ach! Ja jestem damą, szczególnie jak jej żeberka. Nigdy nie zjadam kości razem z mięsem. Przecież każda dama zlizuje mięso z kości! Fatima: Jak mi Ciebie żaaaaal! Założyła okulary przeciwsłoneczne. (pokój zwierzeń)Rolanda: Ach! Mam wrażenie, że ja i Fatima stajemy się prawdziwymi BFF, szczególnie jak wykopała mnie z jacuzzi. Nikt tak się nie zachowuje, no chyba, że uważa że jesteś seksowna, genialna i w ogóle super i dobra jako call girl! Do pomieszczenia dołączyła Kimberly. Kimberly: Słuchajcie… możecie się odciągnąć od waszych zajęć i posłuchać mnie przez chwilę? Kimberly postawiła trzy fotele do leżenia obok siebie. Wściekła Fatima i podekscytowana Rolanda usiadły na nich. Naprzeciwko foteli Fatimy i Rolandy stał fotel Kimberly, na którym od razu za nimi usiadła. Kimberly: Słuchajcie… musimy zacząć się trzymać razem i pomyśleć co zrobimy jeżeli przegramy zadanie… Fatima: Czekaj… czy ty jesteś jakimś stażystą czy coś w ten deseń…? Rolanda: Uuu! <3 Możesz nam powiedzieć kto wygra?! Fatima: Baaaaa… wiadomo, że ja… spokojnie, Ty zajmiesz jakieś 9 miejsce. Rolanda: Hura ja! Fatima: Dokładnie… hura ja! Kimberly miała wypisane na twarzy „WTF”. Kimberly: Skupcie się błagam… jeżeli nie wymyślimy co zrobić nie skończymy z niczym lepszym niż remis… a w razie remisu jak wiecie odpadają aż dwie osoby! Fatima odgarnęła włosy z twarzy. Fatima: Yyy… a co Cię to obchodzi stażysto? Kimberly: Fatima… jejku… ogarnij się kobieto! Znamy się, od mam wrażenie około 10 lat i wiesz co? Pokonałam Cię w pierwszym sezonie w finale! Fatima: Nie przypominam sobie żebym coś w życiu przegrała… przecież we wszystkich poprzednich sezonach zajęłam pierwsze miejsce i już wydałam trzy wygrane… Rolanda: Uuu, gratuluje! <3 myślałam, że wygrał to ten sexi David, ale teraz się jeszcze bardziej cieszę! (pokój zwierzeń)Kimberly: Mam złe przeczucia, że z nimi dwiema odpadniemy jako kolejne… Pokładowa Kuchnia Vivian obejrzała się czy ktoś nie idzie za drzwiami. W pokładowej kuchni były już Emma i Yoanna, które weszły tutaj po samym wejściu na pokład. Vivian: Yolo… musimy wygrać dzisiejsze zadanie… szczególnie, że faceci są za nami! Emma: Myślę, że mamy spore szanse… szczególnie, że mamy teraz możliwości, a faceci naprawdę się pogubili. Yoanna: Tak! Szczególnie po eliminacji David'a. Stracili wspólnego wroga. Vivian: Lol… nawet nie mówię o tym. Jeżeli przegramy zadanie prawdopodobnie będziemy miały ten nie SWAGERSKI remis. A ja nie chcę odpaść jak jakiś Dzban… Yoanna: O nie… Emma: Nie możesz odpaść! (pokój zwierzeń)Vivian: Lol… eliminacja DeMony i Davida postawiła nasze obie drużyny w naprawdę złym położeniu. Nie mamy jednego wroga… no ale ona jest nieszkodliwa… Fatima to jest wielki Dzban… Yoanna: Nie ważne, nie powinnyśmy się denerwować na zapas. (pokój zwierzeń)Yoanna: Uwielbiam Vivian. Dzięki niej dobrze wiemy co w trawie piszczy. Jest naprawdę dobrym strategiem… ale chciałabym pogadać też o czymś innym niż strategia. Mam wrażenie, że prawie od kilku lat nie zasnęłam, ponieważ planowałyśmy kolejną eliminację. (pokój zwierzeń)Emma: Vivian? Jest najmądrzejsza! Ale też mówi wyłącznie o programie, jakby to było całe jej życie i została stworzona by zostać gwiazdą jakiegoś marnego reality show, które będzie pisane około 5 lat… Emma: Tak! Może zjemy coś? Szczególnie, że w końcu mamy normalne jedzenie. Yoanna: Ooo… zjadłabym kanapki z dżemem oraz masłem orzechowym! Emma: Albo kanapka z masą piankową! Yoanna: Taaak… emmm… Vivian? Vivian patrzyła się na dziewczyny jakby je miala zabić. Vivian: PO CO WY JECIE?! YOLO! STRATEGIA TO NAJLEPSZY POSIŁEK! Yoanna: Okej Vivian… potrzebujesz dnia wolnego… Yoanna usadziła Vivian na krześle i podała jej jeden z gotowych obiadów. Vivian: Lol… nie mam czasu na przerwy! Chcecie bym odpadła?! Yolo?! Emma: Spokojnie, napij się herbatki, najlepiej jakiś rumianek albo inny środek uspokajający i dzisiaj wszystkim się zajmiemy! Vivian: Ale… Yoanna: Żadnych ale… Rolanda i Fatima na pewno też teraz odpoczywają! Samolot Inków right|125px Panowie wściekli siedzieli w samolocie, w którym nie mieli żadnych wygód, których doświadczyli w poprzednim odcinku. Luk bagażowy Kuahyin, Elli, Klein i Henry siedzieli w luku bagażowym i próbowali przeprowadzić normalną rozmowę. Niestety, przez ciężką atmosferę rozmowa nie kleiła się. Elli: Henryyy lepiej Ci? Chcesz jakąś kaczkę na poprawę humoru?! Henry: Nie… Kuahyin: Henry się nie martwić… bycia dobra! Henry: Nie będzie… jestem ciężarem dla zespołu… Klein: Skarbie… nie jesteś… David nim był! Klein uśmiechnał się do Henry'ego. Klein: To przecież było oczywiste, że z programu wyleci David… Henry: Tak… ale to była moja wina! Klein: Nie prawda… to David to wszystko zorganizował, żebyśmy pomyśleli, że to twoja wina… Poklepał go po ramieniu. Klein: Przetrwałem z nim cały poprzedni sezon i uwierz mi, że zrobił dużo goooorsze rzeczy… tak jak w sumie ja! (pokój zwierzeń)Klein: Taaaaak… czas dorosnąć. Odkąd nie ma w programu DeMony i nikt nie spełnia moich sado-maso zachcianek stałem się… bardziej poważny? Nawet jak to… możliwe? Yyy… O Jeju… co się ze mną dzieję… Elli zaczął robić z resztek jakiegoś siedzenia kaczkę. Elli: Nazwę Cię Elizabeth! <3 Kuahyin: To być obiada? Elli: NIE! Kuahyin: A być jednak? Elli: NIE! Kuahyin: Kua głodne! Elli: To idź do kuchni zjeść resztki z poprzedniego zadania! Nie dam Ci skrzywdzić żadnej kaczki! Kuahyin smutny wyszedł. Pokładowa Kuchnia Tyson i Gil stali w kuchni. Tyson: Myślisz, że jak Davida już z nami nie ma… będziemy mogli się lepiej zgrać? Gil: Na pewno… teraz chociaż nikt nie będzie nam stał na drodze. Tyson: Tylko… czy to nie będzie oznaczać, że tak jakby… my musimy zawiązać sojusz? Gil: Hmm… Myślę, że nie… eliminujmy osoby, które nam nie są potrzebne… Elli… Kua… Tyson: Oni są przecież spoko… Gil: Tak, ale na dłuższą metę będą problemem i dobrze o tym wiemy… Tyson: Na razie jakoś sobie radziliśmy… Gil: Do czasu… Do kuchni wszedł Kua i zaczął jeść resztki z zadania. Kuahyin: Kua głodna… I w niezręczny sposób przerwał rozmowę Gil'a i Tysona. (pokój zwierzeń)Gil: I stało się. Tyson został moim rywalem… na razie jednak go potrzebuje, ponieważ ma za dużo głosów… a celem jest Klein… (pokój zwierzeń)Tyson: Boję się o Gil'a… teraz jak nie ma David'a to ktoś musi zostać złoczyńcą edycji… i Gil mam wrażenie robi się… gorszy? Ciekawe, kto u dziewczyn będzie złoczyńcą… Kolumbia, Bogota, Port Lotniczy right|125px right|125px McKey stała przy wyjściu z lotniska. Za nią obie drużyny wybiegły z lotniska. McKey: Kolumbia to nasz kolejny przystanek. Totalny GPS przywiódł tu nasze drużyny w tym samym czasie. Teraz drużyny zmierzają do Parku Niepodległości, który będzie miejscem naszego kolejnego zadania! Rolanda wywaliła się. Rolanda: O jaka Jan niezdarna! Czy jakiś seksi Kolumbijczyk mi pomoże? Cisza. Rolanda: No okej… Rolanda weszła smutna do taksówki Amazonek. Kolumbia, Bogota, Independencia Park right|125px right|125px Inkowie i Amazonki pojawiły się w tym samym czasie w Parku Niepodległości. W jego centrum czekała już McKey. McKey: Witajcie Kochani w Kolumbii. Znajdujemy się w stolicy tego pięknego kraju – Bogocie. W okresie prekolumbijskim tereny dzisiejszej Bogoty zamieszkiwały plemiona Indian Czibczów oraz Arawaków. Osada o nazwie Bacatá była centrum ich cywilizacji. 6 sierpnia 1538 hiszpański konkwistador Gonzalo Jiménez de Quesada założył tam osadę Santa Fé de Bacatá (od miejsca swoich narodzin i nazwy miejscowej), która w 1717 stała się stolicą wicekrólestwa Nowej Granady, a przez to centrum hiszpańskiej władzy kolonialnej w Ameryce Południowej. W latach 1810–1811 miejscowa ludność zbuntowała się przeciwko Hiszpanom i ustanowiła własny rząd, lecz miasto do 1819 było kontrolowane przez hiszpańskich lojalistów. Wtedy to Simón Bolívar przejął rządy w Bogocie i uczynił ją stolicą federacji Gran Colombia (Wielka Kolumbia), obejmującej terytoria obecnej Panamy, Kolumbii, Wenezueli i Ekwadoru. Po rozbiciu tego tworu na odrębne państwa Bogota pozostała stolicą Nowej Granady do 1830, a w 1863 została oficjalną stolicą Republiki Kolumbii. Wszyscy byli wpatrzeni na McKey. McKey: No co… ja też mam zainteresowania poza prowadzeniem tego programu. Kimberly: Czy Ty uwięziłaś Tomato w swoim samolocie, żeby pisała Ci te teksty? Przyznaj się… McKey: Nie. ^^ Razem z innymi uczestnikami z trzeciej edycji jeszcze nie wrócili do Ameryki. Podejrzewam, że znając nasze szczęście porwała ich Beth i jej siostry albo coś… Klein: Mrrrrr, ta seksi bestyjka nie może usiedzieć spokojnie! <3 McKey: Mniejsza o to… obiecałam wam mini zadanie, które pomoże wam w głównym zadaniu, którego stawką będzie nietykalność całej drużyny oraz dostęp do strefy komfortu i jedzenia dla zwycięzców. Przegrani natomiast… udadzą się ze mną po głównym zadaniu na ceremonie eliminacji, na której przynajmniej jedno z was pojedzie do domu, jeżeli będzie miało dużo szczęścia. Nie wiemy, gdzie lądują samoloty z przegranymi. Znikają z radarów zaraz po eliminacjach… dziwne, co nie? Znikają, jak na ekranie pojawia się twarz Beth. McKey zaśmiała się. McKey: Po tych wszystkich latach nigdy nie spodziewałam się, że jakaś siostra Beth pojmie czym jest informatyka… Yoanna: Czyli zmienisz sposób eliminacji i zapomnimy o innych uczestnikach? C; McKey: No co wy… przecież w każdej edycji mamy odcinek o ratowaniu świata przed siostrami Beth. Machnęła ręką. McKey: Dobra. Wracając do interesów. Mini zadanie będzie polegało na wskazaniu przez was kto według was jest tajemniczym bliźniakiem. Udacie się teraz pojedynczo do pokoju zwierzeń i wskażecie mi bliźniaka. Po tym jak podliczę głosy, drużyna z największą ilością poprawnych odpowiedzi dostanie wspomnianą przewagę. Kimberly, zaczniesz? (pokój zwierzeń)Kimberly: Oczywiście, że bliźniaka ma Tyson… tylko to by wyjaśniało dlaczego śmiał się związać z tą głupią Emmą… nikt nie może jednocześnie wyznawać mi miłości i mnie zdradzać. Myślicie pewnie, że ten program zniszczył mi resztki zdrowego rozsądku, ale mylicie się! I to będzie dowód! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Wszyscy patrzeli się na publiczny szalet, który służył za pokój zwierzeń i dobiegające z niego odgłosy Kimberly. Emma: Nie myślicie… że ktoś powinien do niej podejść i powiedzieć jej, że wszystko słyszeliśmy? Tyson był czerwony jak burak. Tyson: Tak… możemy? McKey: Ani mi się śni. ^^ (pokój zwierzeń)Gil: Taaaaaaak, bliźniak na pewno jest w naszej drużynie i jest nim Elli, dlatego chciałem go wyeliminować… pomyślcie sobie, czy nie zaczął zastanawiać się ostatnio dziwniej? Może to Elli 1 mam fetysz kaczek, a Elli 2 marzy o dominacji nad światem… (pokój zwierzeń)Rolanda: OMG… oczywiście, że bliźniaka ma Gil. Nie możliwe, żeby ktoś był tak przystojny i istniała tylko jedna taka osoba. Skoro każdy ma dwie pachy, istnieją też dwa takie seksiaki jak Gil! Ach! I oboje mnie kochają! <3 (pokój zwierzeń)Henry: Ech… szczerze? Nie obchodzi mnie ten głupi twist, chce tylko wrócić do domu, ale tego też nie mogę zrobić, bo wszyscy w końcu zostaniemy uprowadzeni przez Beth i nic z nas nie zostanie. Nie wiem, Kimberly? Ostatnio nie wkurza się przez Fatimę tak bardzo… i też Fatima jej nie dostrzega. Może to znak? (pokój zwierzeń)Fatima: Bądźmy ze sobą szczerzy… bliźniaka na pewno nie posiadam ja… jestem taka cudowna i kochana. Ale, że to konkurs popularności najwyraźniej… powiem, że bliźniaka mam ja i wiecie co? Zasluguje na to, by wyrzucić z programu tą głupią hipsterkę, albo te dwa ziemniory, które się przy niej trzymają… (pokój zwierzeń)Kuahyin: Kua wyczuć, że człowieka jedna nie pachnie tak samo cały czas… a jest nim… (przerwano transmisje <3) McKey wróciła na swoje podium. McKey: Okej… przynajmniej jedna osoba z was zgadła kto jest bliźniakiem. Jak pewnie pamiętacie, bliźniak zadebiutuje w odcinku 7, jeżeli dana osoba przeżyje 6 ceremonii… Fatima: Buuuuuu… no powiedz kto wygrał! McKey: A zatem wygrywają… PANOWIE! Inkowie dostaną przewagę w nadchodzącym zadaniu. Elli: Jeeeej! Kaczuszki dla wszystkich! Ty dostaniesz Kaczuszkę, I Ty, I również Ty! <3 McKey: W nagrodę za to możecie wyznaczyć kto z waszej drużyny i kto z drużyny Amazonek nie weźmie udziału w nadchodzącym zadaniu i będzie musiał usiąść na karnej ławeczce aż do ceremonii… Klein podniósł rękę. McKey: Już odpowiadam na twoje pytanie Klein… zadanie będzie polegać na odtworzeniu choreografii z teledysku „Waka Waka” wykonaną przez miejscową artystkę – Shakirę! Układ będą musiały wykonać wszyscy uczestnicy poza jedną osobą z karnej ławeczki. Lider, będzie musiał odegrać rolę Shakiry, a pozostałe cztery osoby zostaną tancerzami w tle. Drużyna, która w najlepszy sposób odtworzy choreografie, będzie się cieszyła luksusami, a przegrani powędrują na ceremonię… Vivian: Lol… wspominałaś już to… McKey: Wiem! ^^ Panowie naradzili się. (pokój zwierzeń)Tyson: To zadanie jest wyjątkowo trudne. Mimo wszystko zostaniemy w drużynie z Kuą, który średnio rozumie co się tutaj dzieje, albo Elli, który zawsze nosi ten kostium kaczki… ech… czy normalni uczestnicy się już skończyli?! Tyson: Wybieramy, że z naszej drużyny nie zatańczy… Elli! Elli: Hura ja! <3 McKey: Z drużyny Amazonek? Panowie ponownie się naradzili. (pokój zwierzeń)Gil: I tu się robi duuuużo ciekawiej <3 Którą z Pań wykluczyć z zadania. Na pewno nie Fatimę oraz Rolandę, które pewnie mają dwie lewe nogi! Zostają więc Kim, Vivi, Emma i Yo… Z Emmą i Yoanną nigdy nie wiadomo, bo mało o nich wiem… więc Kim czy Vivian… Gil: Z Pań podziękujemy Vivian! <3 Vivian: Lol? (pokój zwierzeń)Vivian: Jak Swagersko… to był przykład DIY jak pogrążyć naszą drużynę. Stażyści już brali Vivian na karną ławkę. Vivian: Lol… Emma, Yoanna… błagam opanujcie jakoś Fatimę, żebyśmy nie przegrali… YOLO z wami! Vivian zniknęła w oddali razem z Ellim. (pokój zwierzeń)Fatima: Ach… nie chciałam być liderką, ale teraz jak Tyn hipsterski paszczur, który uważa się za modnego odszedł… zostanę nią! Zostanę naszą liderką z przymusu! Poza tym mam dyplom szkoły tanecznej! No, dostałam dyplom po tygodniu lekcji, taka byłam zdolna. Byłam, powiem wam w sekrecie, tak zdolna, że szef studia kazał mi nigdy nie wracać bo bym go przyćmiła. Ach… no cóż… muszę żyć z tym talentem i tą twarzą… to moje błogosławieństwa i jednocześnie przekleństwa! Poczynania Amazonek right|125px Amazonki stały w swojej części parku i oglądały teledysk. Fatima: Okej, jako że już ustaliłyśmy, że zostałam liderką to wiemy co mamy robić! Stanęła pośrodku, za nią stały Rolanda i Kim, a za Rolandą i Kim stały Emma i Yoanna. Fatima: Mam tylko do was pytanie… bo byłam taka skupiona na myśleniu o moim talencie, że zapomniałam zobaczyć teledysk, w którym śpiewał ten Kermit… co mamy robić? Yoanna: Emm… mamy powtórzyć ten układ? Fatima: A nie możemy wymyślić własnego układu? Mam do tego talent, za którym stoi mój certyfikat. Zdobyłam go w tydzień! Rolanda: OMG! Jesteś taka zdolna! Kimberly: Ty… tańczysz? (pokój zwierzeń)Kimberly: Czy tylko mnie to wszystko jakoś śmierdzi? Fatima ma jakiś talent poza… byciem wyjątkowo irytującą osobą…? Czy tylko ja to widzę?! (pokój zwierzeń)Emma: Jesteśmy… pogrążone… Fatima westchnęła. Fatima: Ech… no okej… patrzcie się na mnie i powtarzajcie to co robię. Uprzedzam tylko, uczę bardzo szybko więc spodziewam się, że jak raz wam coś pokaże to zapamiętacie to i będziemy mogły odpocząć i poobgadywać tego hipsterskiego paszczura jak jej nie ma! Fatima pokazywała… coś… na pewno było to coś. Jednak nie był to układ taneczny z teledysku. Przypominało to kogoś, kto był rażony prądem przez jakieś trzy minuty. Robiąc przy tym najdziwniejsze miny na świecie Fatima: Załapałyście…? Czy mam pokazać to jeszcze raz nieudacznicy? Wszyscy zaniemówili z tego jak bardzo to było złe. (pokój zwierzeń)Kimberly: To było najgorsze, co w życiu widziałam. Dziękuje programie za nagranie tego, w końcu będę mogła zerwać z łatką fetyszystki łosi i programowego dziwaka! (pokój zwierzeń)Yoanna: To… było… interesujące… dobrze, że nasz sojusz ma immunitet nietykalności… Fatima: No dalej… nie ociągajcie się! Dziewczyny bez taktu i pomysłu zaczęły powtarzać cokolwiek, żeby tylko nie wyjść z niczym. Fatima: To… było piękne… (pokój zwierzeń)Fatima: Powiem to tylko raz, bo jestem z nich tak dumna. Chyba pierwszy raz odkąd tutaj jestem poczułam, że ktoś może być dla mnie rywalem. Pięknie tańczą. Może nawet… ale to tylko może, i nigdy się do tego nie przyznam… są tylko odrobinę gorsze ode mnie! Kimberly: Taaaak… Yoanna, Emma… podejdziecie do mnie na chwilę? Kimberly, Emma i Yoanna poszły na bok. Kimberly: Emmo… skończmy te bezsensowne kłótnie. To Tyson Cię uwiódł… a Teraz… Słuchajcie… to chyba jasne, że przegramy dzisiejsze zadanie. Nie mamy szans, żeby faceci zrobili to gorzej od nas… Emma: Tak… masz racje… Kimberly: Słuchajcie… pozwólcie nam wywalić z programu Vivian, a potem wyeliminujemy razem Rolandę i Fatimę. Musimy się pozbyć tej trójki! Yoanna: Yyy… a nie możemy najpierw wyrzucić Fatimy? Przecież przez nią przegramy i czytelnicy (jacyś jeszcze istnieją? right|125px McKey przez mikrofon mówiła do wszystkich. McKey: Czas na wasze występy! Wystąpicie przede mną, jak również przez mieszkańcami Kolumbii, którzy lubią Shakirę. :D Elli, Vivian. Możecie wrócić do swoich zespołów. Vivian i Elli wrócili. Vivian podeszła do Emmy i Yoanny. Vivian: Lol… jak duże mamy straty?! Yoanna: Emm… Fatima tak jakby nami dowodziła i jeżeli Inkowie nie zatańczą, to na pewno idziemy na eliminacje… Vivian: Lol… na pewno coś umicie… Yoanna: Sama się przekonasz… Panie wyszły jako pierwsze na scenę. Vivian stała za kulisami. McKey: Dobrze! Powitajcie Amazonki! Ludzie zaczęli klaskać. McKey: Panie… możecie zaczynać… Zaczęła lecieć muzyka. McKey: Powodzenia! Dziewczyny zaczęły tańczyć jak porażone prądem. Fatima: No dalej! Idzie wam świetnie! Waka! Waka! Rolanda: Czuje się taka seksoooooowna! Fatima: W tym momencie jesteś znośna! Rolanda: Zaraz skoczę w tłum! Potrąciła Kimberly oraz Emmę i skoczyła w tłum. Rolanda: Hej! Mam na imię Rolanda! Tłum rozstąpił się i Rolanda wylądowała na trawniku, straciwszy przytomność. Muzyka się skończyła. McKey: Okeeeeej, jeżeli panowie wyjdą na scenę myślę, że wygrali zadanie. ;u; Panie zeszły ze sceny. Vivian padła za kulisami na kolana i nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co zobaczyła. Yoanna: Mówiłam Ci, że jest bardzo źle… Vivian: Lol… Fatima: Byłyście cudowne! Jestem z was dumna! <3 Vivian: Ty naprawdę nie możesz być teraz szczera… Fatima: Jesteś zazdrosna, bo nie brałaś udziału w tym wydarzeniu Ty Modowa Pomyłko… (pokój zwierzeń)Vivian: Nie było mnie pięć minut… LOL! Tymczasem jak Panie rozmawiały, na scenę wyszli Panowie. McKey: W sumie już mogłabym powiedzieć, że wygraliśmy, ale musimy postarać się przynajmniej przeprosić ten naród za nasz występ… nie możemy mieć kolejnego kraju na liście do którego nie możecie wjechać… Włączyła się muzyka. Panie obserwowały Inków za kulisami. Tyson: I na trzy… raz… dwa… trzy! Panowie rozpoczęli układ wyjątkowo zgrani. Nawet Henry nie wybił się z rytmu. Tyson: I teraz w prawo! Panowie przeskoczyli na drugą nowę. Tyson: Kua, lecisz! Kua zaczął swoją solówkę, która wypadła rewelacyjne, po czym panowie kontynuowali swój występ. Gil: Idzie Ci świetnie Henry! Henry: Dzięki! Klein: Grrrr… I Panowie zakończyli idealny układ. Publiczność biła brawo. Nawet McKey zaczęła klaskać. McKey: Czekałam cztery sezony by w końcu ktoś tak idealnie wykonał zadanie! Panowie… wygrywacie nietykalność! Inkowie: Tak! Panowie przybili sobie piątki. McKey: Amazonki… a z wami widzę się na ceremonii… która odbędzie się teraz… Amazonki: … Emma zgarnęła Vivian na bok. Emma: Słuchaj… Kimberly zasugerowała Yoannie, że zagłosuje z nami, by wywalić Fatimę za to co zrobiła… widać ma jej dosyć… a przynajmniej zyskamy większość… Vivian: Lol… to bez sensu, strzeliła by sobie tak bardzo w nogę? Emma: Myślę, że Kim chce bardzo nowego startu i chce przynajmniej teraz współpracować z nami… (pokój zwierzeń)Vivian: Lol… w sumie zrozumiałabym, dlaczego Kimberly chciałaby współpracować z nami. Sojusz z Rolandą i Fatimą to nie może być nic przyjemnego… I tak Amazonki udały się na ceremonię. Kolumbia, Bogota, Park right|125px Kimberly przed samą ceremonią podbiegła do Yoanny i Emmy. Kimberly mówiła do dziewczyn szeptem. Kimberly: Słuchajcie… jesteście ze mną? Emma: Wiesz co… jesteśmy z Tobą! Yoanna: Tak! Obie chcemy zajść daleko i stworzyć normalny sojusz! Kimberly uśmiechnęła się. Kimberly: Podjęłyście dobrą decyzje. Nie pożałujecie tego, obiecuje! Pamiętajcie… nie możemy się zdradzić, bo jak Vivian użyje immunitetu zostanie w programie pomimo eliminacji Fatimy i będzie miała nas na celowniku… a nic nie zrobimy jak będzie w drugiej drużynie… Emma: Tak! Masz rację… (pokój zwierzeń)Emma: Postanowiłyśmy zmienić strony ponieważ bałyśmy się, że będziemy musieli się użerać z Vivian i ją opanować… poza tym w długim czasie nie mamy szans pokonać ją w finale… a ja bardzo chcę tym razem wygrać… (pokój zwierzeń)Kimberly: Udało mi się… Nawet jeżeli Vivian się skapnie, to Fatima pojedzie do domu i wszyscy będziemy szczęśliwi. I mam dwie normalne sojuszniczki… które trzeba będzie rozdzielić, ale to później… raz wygrałam program. Mogę to zrobić drugi raz, co nie? Fatima i Rolanda szły na ceremonie. Fatima: OMG… jak ja bym chciała już być w chłodnym miejscu… naprawdę nienawidzę tych upałów… Rolanda: Uuu… ale wiesz, że faceci lubią pot? To ich podnieca w damach! Fatima: Fuuj… Ty to byś się w końcu umyła… wszystko za nami ginie. Za Fatimą i Rolandą wszystkie zwierzęta umierały. Vivian dołączyła do Emmy i Yoanny. Vivian: Lol… jestem tak szczęśliwa, że unikniemy remisu i zostawimy immunitet na kolejną ceremonię. Nie warto tego teraz używać! Tylko kompletny Dzban by to zrobił na tym etapie gry. Emma: Masz racje… dobrze, że go dzisiaj nie potrzebujemy! Vivian puściła oko do Kimberly, która szła przed nimi. Kimberly uśmiechnęła się do niej. Kolumbia, Bogota, Ceremonia right|125px Ceremonia rozpoczęła się w momencie, kiedy zaszło słońce. Na trybuny kolejno zaczęły wchodzić; Kimberly, Yoanna, Emma, Vivian oraz Fatima, którą wniosła Rolanda. Yoanna, Emma i Vivian usiadły na samej górze po środku, a Kimberly, Fatima oraz Rolanda usiadły na samym dole po lewej. Na końcu na podium pojawiła się McKey. McKey: Amazonki! Dzisiaj druga z was opuści program. I widzę… Ekran podzielił się na dwie części. Na jednej były: Vivian, Emma oraz Yoanna, a na drugiej części: Kimberly, Fatima oraz Rolanda. McKey: …że mamy dwa równe sojusze, pamiętajcie, że w razie remisu dwie osoby opuszczają program. Kimberly odwróciła się do dziewczyn i puściła im oko. McKey: Fatima… czy czujesz dzisiaj, że to przez Ciebie twoja drużyna się tutaj znalazła? Fatima: Emm… nie? To wszystko twoja wina i twojej decyzji. Byłyśmy dużo lepsze od brudasów i mam na to dowód. Mam certyfikat! McKey: Nie sądzisz… że jednak byłyście gorsze? Fatima: Emm… nie? Głucha jesteś? To była twoja wina, że tu jesteśmy… McKey: Okej… Vivian. Jak się czujesz, po tym jak nie uczestniczyłaś w zadaniu? Vivian: Yolo, czuje się pewna, pomimo tego, że jestem celem sojusz Fatimy. Fatima zaśmiała się i odgarnęła włosy do tyłu. Fatima: Sama się o to prosiłaś, ja wiem, że to trudne przegrywać ze mną… Vivian: No żebyś się nie zdziwiła… Fatima: Pokrako bez gustu, która uważa się za fajną… Fatima odwróciła się w stronę Vivian i wstała. Fatima: …nie wiesz nic co się dzisiaj stanie… i gwarantuje, że jak ja pojadę do domu, pojedziesz razem ze mną bo nie masz większości. Więc możesz mi oddać przysługę i zagłosować na siebie byś opuścila program. Vivian również wstała. Vivian: Lol… weź usiądź bo jedziesz do domu, by mieć sojuszników, trzeba mieć ich zaufanie, a Ty tylko obrażasz Rolandę i Kim. Fatima: Pff… po primo… ja Roladzie Wołowej pozwalam się wachlować, a ten bezdomny, który śmierdzi łosiem… nie wiem nawet kto to jest! Vivian: To Kim… znęcałaś się przez nią przez kilka sezonów, YOLO! Fatima: Ooo… to nie jest ta porażka życiowa, która wygrała… przecież… ma inny nos! Albo… Fatima przyjrzała się Kim. Fatima: O mój Boże… zrobiłaś Se operacje! Dlatego Cię nie poznałaś! Łosi gwałciciel powrócił do programu! <3 Vivian: Hę? Fatima: Słuchaj Łosico, zagłosuj na Vivian… Fatima usiadła. McKey: Okej… Vivian zaczęła szeptać do Emmy i Yoanny. Vivian: Lol… czy wam się nie wydaje dziwne, że Fatima nie dyskutowała z Kimberly o eliminacji, skoro nawet nie traktowała jej jako uczestnika. Skąd może być pewna remisu skoro jest pięć osób. Czy ona gadała z wami o tym, żebyście na mnie zagłosowały? Emma i Yoanna pokiwały przecząco głowami. Emma: Proszę Cię… Fatima żyje w innym świecie i nie kazałaby nam na Ciebie głosować. Prawdopodobnie nawet nie wie, że istniejemy. Yoanna: Tak… spokojnie… mamy cztery głosy… McKey pomachała do dziewczyn. McKey: Tak… Kimberly! Czy czujesz, że właściwa osoba dzisiaj opuści program? Kimberly: Tak, odpowiednia osoba dzisiaj opuści program co pozwoli nam dojść dalej… i to w najlepszym możliwym dla mnie składzie… Rolanda: Uuu! O mnie mowa! <3 Vivian spojrzała się na Rolandę pytająco. Vivian: Rolanda? Rolanda: Wypowiedz jeszcze raz moje imię i puszczę bąka milości! <3 Vivian: Czy Kimberly mówiła Ci dzisiaj na kogo masz głosować? Rolanda: No baaaaa… jasne, że nie! Przecież ona nie Bierzę udziału w programie nawet! Czasami gada o jakiś wymyślnych strategiach, ale nie wiem dlaczego… Vivian zwróciła się jeszcze raz do Yoanny. Vivian: Coś mi tu nie gra… jesteś pewna, że nie będzie dzisiaj remisu? Yoanna: Nie będzie, spokojnie… McKey coś gadała w tle. McKey: Okej, widzę, że mamy tutaj wiele niezgodności… jestem bardzo ciekawa jak potoczy się dzisiejsza ceremonia… Panie… czas zacząć głosowanie! Wszystkie Panie poszły oddać swoje głosy w kolejności; Fatima, Rolanda, Kimberly, Yoanna, Emma i na koniec Vivian, która spędziła w pokoju zwierzeń więcej czasu niż inni. (pokój zwierzeń)Kimberly: To twój czas by odejść… (pokazuje do kamery kartkę z imieniem Vivian) Glosuje na Vivian, ponieważ naprawdę chcę być Ty, Fatima i Rolanda opuściły ten program. (pokój zwierzeń)Emma: Wybacz Vivian… byłaś dobrą przyjaciółką, ale dzisiaj głosuje na Ciebie… (pokój zwierzeń)Yoanna: Dzisiaj nie był twój czas… glosuje na Vivian. Wybacz… McKey wróciła z głosami. McKey: Mam już głosy… bezpieczne Amazonki dostaną po monecie o wartości 1 Boliwara, czyli narodowej waluty Kolumbii… czy ktoś… Vivian wstała. Vivian: Zanim przejdziemy dalej… chcę powiedzieć, że nie jestem w ogóle pewna tej ceremonii, ale mam wrażenie, że się zdziwię, jeżeli tego nie zrobię… Vivian wyciągnęła naszyjnik nietykalności. Vivian: Emma, Yoanna… musicie mi wybaczyć, ale zmieniłam dzisiaj mój głos i jeżeli mam rację to dzisiejszy stosunek głosów wyniesie 5-1… i to ja wybrałam dzisiaj osobę która wyleci z programu… Yoanna: C… co ty mówisz?! Emma: Przecież my nigdy… Vivian: Lol… nie musicie kłamać… to było oczywiste, że zostałyście przekonane do zmiany głosu… szczególnie, że byłyście wkurzone moim zachowaniem niedawno… Vivian westchnęła. Vivian: Naprawdę miałam nadzieję, że mogę wam zaufać i nie doprowadzimy do tego, że zostaniecie same w tej drużynie, ale żadna inna kombinacja w tym wypadku nie układa się w mojej głowie. Vivian wręczyła McKey naszyjnik. McKey: To jest prawdziwy naszyjnik. Jeżeli Vivian miała racje przetrwa dzisiejszą ceremonię i dołączy do drużyny Inków… jeżeli się jednak pomyliła… odpadnie i obroni osobę która otrzymała najwięcej głosów zgodnie z regulaminem programu… Vivian, żeby przetrwać tą ceremonię, używając naszyjnika potrzebujesz ponad połowy głosów… Vivian: YOLO! Kimberly załamała się. Vivian: Lol… myślałam, że będzie trudniej. Vivian tryumfalnie usiadła pomiędzy Kimbery i Fatimą i je objęła. Fatima: Głupia hipsterka… nawet wyeliminować się nie dasz na spokojnie… myślisz, że to takie super znowu odpaść?! Ja miałam mieć swój program! Vivian: Trzeba było ze mną nie zadzierać… McKey: Rolando, Emmo, Yoanno, dzisiaj jesteście bezpieczne. Chyba was to nie zdziwiło… Trzy Panie złapały swoje monety. Rolanda: OMG! Co tu się dzieje?! Gdzie jest jakiś mężczyzna zaraz zemdleje?! Rolanda wstała i teatralnie zemdlała. McKey: Vivian… Zbliżenie na Vivian. McKey: Fatima… Zbliżenie na wściekłą Fatimę. McKey: Kimberly… Zbliżenie na przerażoną Kimberly, która obgryzała swoje paznokcie. McKey: Jedna z was opuści dzisiaj program na dobre… stosunkiem głosów… 5-1… Ekran podzielił się na trzy części. McKey: Program o… Dramatyczna muzyka. McKey: …puściła by Vivian! Vivian odetchnęła z ulgą. McKey: Gratuluje Vivian zostajesz w programie na kolejny tydzień i zaraz po ceremonii dołączysz do drużyny Inków… Vivian: Yoanna… Emma… powodzenia, będzie tego potrzebować… Uśmiechnęła się do nich, a obie: Yoanna i Emma spuściły głowy. McKey: A co do was… Fatima… Kimberly, jedna z was opuści zaraz program… Vivian złapała swój boliwar. McKey: A z programu odpada… Fatima siedziała wkurzona, a Kimberly uśmiechała się lekko w stronę Fatimy. McKey: …'KIMBERLY!' Kimberly wstała. Kimberly: Co?! Zagłosowałaś na mnie… na mnie?! A nie na Fatimę? Vivian: Lol… oczywiście to było dla mnie pewne, że to Ty zorganizowałaś moją eliminację i przekonałaś Emmę oraz Yoannę do zagłosowania na mnie… Kimberly: Ty głupia krowo! Kimberly chciała udusić Vivian. Kimberly: Ten sezon miał być dla mnie odrodzeniem! Miałam zyskać poważanie i ludzie mieli się ze mnie przestać śmiać! Czy Ty nie rozumiesz co zrobiłaś? Vivian odepchnęła Kimberly od siebie. Vivian: Lol… dobrze rozumiem. Przyznaj się, zagłosowałaś ryzykownie i Ci nie wyszło… pogódź się z tym… Kimberly odleciała. Kimberly: Mam Nadzieeeeeeeje, że odpaaaaaaaadniesz koleeeeeeeejna! Kimbery zniknęła w oddali. Fatima: Emm… powiesz mi dlaczego Łoś odpadł, a nie prawdziwa Diva? Vivian: Lol… jak teraz będę w przeciwnej drużynie nie ma nic lepszego niż Ty… już nie mogę się doczekać aż wasza trójka odpadnie… poza Rolandą. Ty jesteś wporzo! Rolanda: I tak się z Tobą nie umówię… McKey: Drogie Panie… dziękuje wam za Tą cudowną ceremonię… co do dalszego programu. Vivian, dołącz proszę do drużyny Inków… a Panie… w kolejnym odcinku wasza drużyna będzie liczyła wyłącznie cztery osoby… Panie odeszły. Emma i Yoanna były zmieszane, Vivian poszła do drużyny Inków. A Fatima dała się wynieść Rolandzie. (pokój zwierzeń)Emma: Już po nas… nie trzeba było nigdy zdradzić Vivian… (pokój zwierzeń)Yoanna: Co my zrobiłyśmy… McKey: Kimberly nie miała bliźniaka. Bliźniak dalej miesza w programie i aż trzy osoby wskazały go dobrze. Czyli nie jest aż tak dobry… A kto nim jest? Bliźniak musi przetrwać jeszcze 3 ceremonie i będzie mógł dołączyć do programu! A jak odnajdą się teraz drużyny? Czy Vivian odnajdzie się w drużynie Inków w której trwa walka o przywództwo? Tego dowiecie się już w kolejnym odcinku Totalnej Porażki: Zemsty Ameryki!!! Zaciemnienie. Materiał Ekskluzywny Kimberly wylądowała na tajemniczej wyspie. Kimberly: Nie mogę w to uwierzyć… Padła na ziemie. Kimberly: Głupia krowa… Pojawiła się nad nią Beth. Beth: No heeeeeeej! Mam coś dla Ciebie!!! <3 Kimberly: AAAA! Kimberly zaczęła krzyczeć i uciekać. Beth: Siostry… przyprowadźcie łosia i złapcie ją! Kimberly uciekła do różowego lasu… Koniec odcinka… po kilku latach! <3 Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Zemsty Ameryki